rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1957
La 7° edizione dei RSGrammy '''si è svolta il 12 Aprile 1957 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Elvis Presley - "Hound Dog" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in '''grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Hound Dog"' -''' Elvis Presley''' **'Steve Sholes', produttore; *"Heartbreak Hotel" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, produttore; *"Don't Be Cruel" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, Elvis Presley, produttori; *"Blue Suede Shoes" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, produttore; *"Love Me Tender" - Elvis Presley **Ernie Oelrich, Thorne Norgar, produttori; Album dell'anno *''Elvis Presley'' - Elvis Presley **'Steve Sholes', produttore; *''Songs for Swingin' Lovers'' - Frank Sinatra **Voyle Gilmore, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Hound Dog"' **'Jerry Leiber', Mark Stoller, parolieri (Elvis Presley) *"I Walk the Line" **Johnny Cash, paroliere (Johnny Cash) *"Heartbreak Hotel" **Mae Boren Axton, Thomas Durden, parolieri (Elvis Presley) *"Long Tall Sally" **Enotris Johnson, Robert "Bumps" Blackwell, Little Richard (Little Richard) *"Blueberry Hill" **Vincent Rose, Harry Stock, Al Lewis (Fats Domino) Miglior artista esordiente *'James Brown' *Howlin' Wolf *Carl Perkins *The Five Satins *Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Chuck Berry' *Jerry Leiber, Mark Stoller *James Brown *Johnny Cash *Otis Blackwell 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Elvis Presley' *James Brown *Little Richard *Johnny Cash *Howlin' Wolf Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Elvis Presley' *James Brown *Little Richard *Johnny Cash *Howlin' Wolf Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Elvis Presley' *James Brown *Little Richard *Johnny Cash *Howlin' Wolf 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Chuck Berry' *Chet Atkins *Bo Diddley *Scotty Moore *Hubert Sumlin Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Chuck Berry' *Chet Atkins *Bo Diddley *Scotty Moore *Hubert Sumlin 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'D.J. Fontana' *Earl Palmer *Fred Below Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'D.J. Fontana' *Earl Palmer *Fred Below 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Hound Dog"' -''' Elvis Presley''' **'Steve Sholes', produttore; *"Heartbreak Hotel" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, produttore; *"Don't Be Cruel" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, Elvis Presley, produttori; *"Blue Suede Shoes" - Elvis Presley **Steve Sholes, produttore; *"Love Me Tender" - Elvis Presley **Ernie Oelrich, Thorne Norgar, produttori; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Elvis Presley'' - Elvis Presley **'Steve Sholes', produttore; *''Songs for Swingin' Lovers'' - Frank Sinatra **Voyle Gilmore, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Hound Dog"' **'Jerry Leiber', Mark Stoller, parolieri (Elvis Presley) *"I Walk the Line" **Johnny Cash, paroliere (Johnny Cash) *"Heartbreak Hotel" **Mae Boren Axton, Thomas Durden, parolieri (Elvis Presley) *"Long Tall Sally" **Enotris Johnson, Robert "Bumps" Blackwell, Little Richard, parolieri (Little Richard) *"Blueberry Hill" **Vincent Rose, Harry Stock, Al Lewis, parolieri (Fats Domino) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"In the Still of the Nite"' **'Fred Parris', paroliere (The Five Satins) *"Be-Bop-A-Lula" **Gene Vincent, Donald Graves, Bill "Sheriff Tex" Davis, parolieri (Gene Vincent and His Blue Caps) *"Why Do Fools Fall In Love" **Frankie Lymon, Herman Santiago, Jimmy Merchant, parolieri (Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers) *"Come Go With Me" **Clarence Quick, paroliere (The Del-Vikings) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'James Brown' *Howlin' Wolf *Carl Perkins *Screamin' Jay Hawkins *LaVerne Baker Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Five Satins' *Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers *Gene Vincent and His Blue Caps *The Del-Vikings Paroliere dell'anno (solista) *'Chuck Berry' *Jerry Leiber, Mark Stoller *James Brown *Johnny Cash *Otis Blackwell 'Blues' Miglior canzone blues *'"Smoke Stack Lighting"' - Howlin' Wolf 'Country' Miglior canzone country *'"Walk the Line"' - Johnny Cash *"Love Me Tender" - Elvis Presley 'Jazz' Miglior album jazz *''Songs for Swingin' Lovers'' - Frank Sinatra 'R&B' Miglior canzone doo wop *'"In the Still of the Nite"' - The Five Satins *"Why Do Fools Fall in Love" - Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers *"Come Go With Me" - The Del-Vikings Miglior canzone r&b *'"Please, Please, Please"' - James Brown *"I Put a Spell on You" - Screamin' Jay Hawkins *"Jim Dandy" - LaVerne Baker 'Rock' Miglior canzone rock *'"Brown Eyed Handsome Man"' - Chuck Berry *"The Girl Can't Help It" - Little Richard *"Blue Suede Shoes" - Elvis Presley Miglior canzone rock 'n' roll *'"Hound Dog"' - Elvis Presley *"Heartbreak Hotel" - Elvis Presley *"Long Tall Sally" - Little Richard *"Blueberry Hill" - Fats Domino *"Roll Over Beethoven" - Chuck Berry Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''Elvis Presley'' - Elvis Presley Miglior canzone rockabilly *'"Blue Suede Shoes"' - Carl Perkins *"Be-Bop-A-Lula" - Gene Vincent and His Blue Caps 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Steve Sholes' *Leonard Chess, Phil Chess *Sam Phillips *Ahmet Ertegun, Herb Abramson *Willie Dixon Casa discografica dell'anno *'RCA Records' *Chess Records *Specialty Records *Sun Records *Capitol Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'9/20 '- Elvis Presley *'5/11' - Steve Sholes *'5/6' - Chuck Berry *'3/8' - James Brown *'3/4' - The Five Satins *'2/4' - Jerry Leiber *'2/4' - Mark Stoller *'2/2' - D.J. Fontana *'1/8' - Johnny Cash *'1/6' - Howlin' Wolf *'1/3' - Frank Sinatra *'1/3' - Carl Perkins *'1/1' - Fred Parris *'0/7' - Little Richard *'0/4' - Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers *'0/3' - The Del-Vikings *'0/3' - Clarence Quick *'0/3' - Gene Vincent and his Blue Caps *'0/3' - Gene Vincent *'0/2' - Chet Atkins *'0/2' - Bo Diddley *'0/2' - Scotty Moore *'0/2' - Hubert Sumlin *'0/2' - Earl Palmer *'0/2' - Fred Below *'0/2' - Ernie Oelrich *'0/2' - Thorne Norgar *'0/2' - Voyle Gilmore *'0/2' - Mae Boren Axton *'0/2' - Thomas Durden *'0/2' - Enotris Johnson *'0/2' - Robert Blackwell *'0/2' - Vincent Rose *'0/2' - Larry Stock *'0/2' - Al Lewis *'0/2' - Otis Blackwell *'0/2' - Screamin' Jay Hawkins *'0/2' - LaVern Baker *'0/1' - Donald Graves *'0/1' - Bill Davis *'0/1' - Fats Domino *'0/1' - Leonard Chess *'0/1' - Phil Chess *'0/1' - Sam Phillips *'0/1' - Ahmet Ertegun *'0/1' - Herb Abramson *'0/1' - Willie Dixon Categoria:Cerimonie